


I do declare

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [26]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Fun at the office Christmas party





	I do declare

**Author's Note:**

> From the Alphabet Meme. For ceteramisto.
> 
> Prompt: X: Xerox.

Rodney huffed as John yanked him into the mailroom.

“What are you doing?” he hissed.

John leaned in and kissed him. Rodney moaned, but pulled away.

“No. Seriously. What the hell are you doing?”

“Rodney, it’s the office Christmas party. We should be doing naughty things on someone’s desk.”

“No!” Rodney shrieked.

“I knew you’d say that. Which is why I dragged you here.”

“The mailroom?”

“It’s also the copy room,” John winked.

“Oh, no. I don’t want you to Xerox anything of mine, do you hear me?”

“Yeah, yeah.” John started kissing Rodney’s neck.

“I…uh…um…what?”

John laughed into Rodney’s neck. “Just relax would you.”

Rodney nodded and wrapped his hand around the back of John’s neck. They began to take off each other’s clothing when they heard a bang. Rodney froze and looked behind John.

“John,” he whispered. “It’s Elizabeth and, oh god, is that Caldwell?” Rodney shuddered.

John pulled away and glanced behind him. “It is. That’s disgusting. Come on.”

“Where are we going now?”

“Home. Office shenanigans are more fun when other people don’t have the same idea.”

Rodney smirked and pulled John towards the other door. “Let’s see how strong the new headboard is.”

John molded himself to Rodney’s back and kissed his neck. “I would love that.”


End file.
